One button
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: Jack and kim get engaged. Then ricky comes along threatening kim with Jacks secret. the reason he moved to seaford. Ricky forces kim to marry him. Jack has no idea why kim broke his heart but he wants to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**happy birthday me- worst bday ever so make me feel gud ty**

* * *

><p>Kim pov<p>

i'm at my own wedding and i cant even be happy. i'm dressed like a slut and going to be married off to some sleaze bag jerk face.

i hate this. i hate my future husband!

I love jack.

My jack.

He probably hate me! who wouldn't? i hate me!

i could never forgive myself for what i've done! but i had to do it...

let me backtrack

* * *

><p>2 weeks ago (belive it or not)<p>

i was in my room dancing. people think i stink. i know i do but i deny it. My dirty little secret is that i jump around and dance around my bedroom to music.

i turned around and somone was sitting on my bed.

"Creeper!" i jokingly yelled at him.

"More like lover!"

"Hey- we are both virgin here!" i said. then i continued " onless your hiding somone from me?"

"only you." jack said and came to kiss me.

"How long were you there for?" i asked

"Hm.." he looked at his watch- "5 minutes?" i laughed and he kissed me again.

"Lets go." jack wispered in my ear.

"where?"

"surprise." jack said and pulled me out of my house.. well i still live with my parents ( i just graduated high school last month. I'm 18 give me a break.)

"Jack covered my eyes and we walked there.

where ever there is.

"he picked my up b/c there where stairs and threw somthing over my head so i couldn't see. i kept hounding him to know where we were i thought we would be in a fancy resterant but when he uncovered my eyes, we were in the school cafeteria.

"Jack? what are me doing here?"

"We, are on a date." Jack said and lit some candles. i smiled. on a date in the school cafeteria? in the 5 years i've dated jack; a school caferteria didn't really come up.

"i met you here." i realized where he set up the table.

"I met you here too." Jack said. "you were playing with an apple." then, jack took to apples droped on on his foot and bounced it to my foot. i kicked it up and caught it.

"That was almost cool." i mimicked my self from so many years ago. apples are my favorite fruit and jack is my favorite guy.. irony.

jack smiled and took a bite of his apple. when he swallowed he looked at me. " you ganna eat that?" he asked. i took a big bite.

i was chewing on it and jack was smiling at me. i blushed. i looked again and he kept looking. i looked at my apple to be sure he didn't poison it. i saw somthing shine in it. i took it out and it was a ring.

a ring?

i look back at jack who was now on his knee.

"marry me kim?" jack said more then asked but you could tell he was giving an option for a no.

"Yes!" i said. he put the buetiful ring on my finger before i tackled him to the ground.

* * *

><p>i got home at like 3 in the morning. we both missed our cerfews but jack warned my parents of his plans wich is very brave if you met them. (id shiver just thinking about it.)<p>

when i arrived my mother was waiting on the couch. i came in smiling.

"hi mother!" i said happily sat down next to her.

"How was it?"

"Oh you know just the best day of my life."

"Oh well then, i'm happy for you." my mom said and came to hug me. then she droped her mom facade. we squealed.

"i'm so happy!" i said jumping up and down.

"Are you sure your ready?" my dad came in.

A forever with jack. Jack and kim Brewer.

"yes, i'm ready." i nodded positivly.

"the come here." my dad said. holding his arms out for a hug.

later i went to my room and wrote in my dairy my perfect day.

* * *

><p>Jack Pov<p>

"And?" my mom asked when i walked through the door.

"SHE SAID YES!" i yelled.

"Oh MY GOSH!" she yelled and came to kiss me.

"MY LITTLE BOY HAS GROWN UP!"

"Who grew up?" my grandfather entered.

"Kim said yes to marring me!" i told him excitedly.

"Congradulations." he said like a sensi but you could see the joy in his face. then, he flashed a million dollar smile. my grandfather wasn't that old. 54. thats not bad.

he had my mom when he was 18 and my mom had me when she was 18. thats pretty young.

" i could see my grandsons wedding!" she said. he came to hug me.

"Looks like theres going to be another Brewer kid to teach karate to." My mom said.

"woah! we didn't talk about kids yet!" i pointed out. but the idea of mine and kims children running around a grassy green yard was nice.

"We'll see." my mom said almost like a bet. i blushed. Kim was a good girl she did things in order and i wouldn't disrespect her like that but now that we will be married.. that goes in order wright?

i went upstairs and changed into my usual sleeping close pants and a shirt.

today was a great day. i thought as i fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

The next Day jack picked me up to go to the dojo. we needed to tell the guys.

yeah, we still do karate, but its more to hang out while doing it. we just want to hang out with the guys and rudy before jack and i go to yale next year.

"Hey guys!" i said as we entered. still smiling. the guys looked at me and raised an eye brow.

"Why are you so happy?" Jerry asked taking a sip of his coke.

"yeah, Jack what did you put in her drink this morning?" Eddie accused.

"an engagment ring." jack said. Jerry did a spit take before they all started laughing.

"Nice man, i almost belived you!" jerry said.

"hes not kidding." i said and showed them the ring. the room went still.

"before me?" rudy said confused. Rudy was Dating jacks mom. Strange, i know but love is love - i would know.

"Why? where you planning something?" Jack asked and Rudy blushed.

"Uh.. loyal honest and never say die." rudy repeated the wasabi code to himself and sighed.

"to night ." Rudy addmitted.

Jack and i smiled. His mom has been has been waiting for him to ask for weeks!

"Good luck man." Jack said.

"please dont tell you mother- or in laws." rudy added and i blushed.

"Your makeing a HUGE mistake jack!" Eddie yelled.

"Jack, if your married, your stuck with that girl forever!" Jerry said. everyone laughed but jack and i. insted jack pulled me close to him by my waist and we glared at jerry.

"i think its good. you two have been dating for five years! thats enogh time to know a person!" Milton added.

"so," Jerry began. "who is going to be best man?" He asked. Jack looked around.

"Jerry you could be one of my brides maids." i joked.

"Woah!" he yelled. we all laughed because he thought i was serous.

"jacks, ganna pick me..." Eddie said.

"No me!" Milton boasted..

"We all know its me." rudy said.

"Hey kim dont make the dress pink, ok? it makes my butt look big." Jerry said. we all stared at him for a second. and shook our head.

"whos it ganna be, jack?" Rudy, milton and Eddie asked.

"um..." jack began.

next thing i know im being pulled out of the dojo by jack. i was laughing as we went to falafel phil's.

"Nice jack." i laughed. we laughed together. then, he stoped.

"What?" i asked. he reached behind me and grabed the magazine and showed me the cover.

there was a picture of ricky weaver and i girl w/ a question mark on her face. the caption said.

'DOLL HEADED POP STAR REWINDS TO HIM LOVE AT SEAFORD.'

"So?" i asked jack. he opens to the page it mentoned for details. he read it out loud.

"Almost five years ago, Ricky Weaver, was assaulted by ' the love of his life' Kim C. at seaford high! Kim threw him into a table a gwakamolie.( sorry about spelling.) It was his first rejection, his only rejection. during an interview he said "she was my first love and only love- i'll get her back." with that he took off to seaford, Florida to find her. Will he get her back?"

jack looked up. I-WAS-SHOCKED. the sleaze bag honestly believed i would go back to him? maybe i threw him to hard- not that i care. Technically i was never his. i was always jacks. i didn't know it then, i was still his. then, i started laughing jack too.

JACK POV.

ok so others would be confused.

i just found out a celeberty is coming to steal me fiance but i trust kim.

"i love you." i said out loud.

"i love you too." she said. we put our foreheads togerther.

"Prove it." i whispered and she kissed me

* * *

><p>KIMS POV<p>

Jack went to some doctors appointment. Rudy is on a date with my future mother in law. Jerry milton and Eddie are... i'd much rather not know.

so, here i am, in the dojo practicing alone. i kicked down another punching dummy. i couldn't help but smile.

I MARRYING JACK!

the future Mrs. Kim Brewer.

i squealed- even though i was alone.

"i knew you still loved me!" a voice behind me- and way to close to me said. on instinked i fliped him over.

next thing i know i'm being held back by 2 huge body gaurds.

i kicked them and got free. man i wish jack was here because when i tried to fight they somehow held me back again. they lifted me in the air to make it harder to escape. i was kicking air.

"What do you want Rikki!" i spat

"Kimmy! whats with the cold shoulder? if i wasn't so hot, i would freeze." he said.

"What. Do. You. Want." i repeated nastily.

"Kimmy, You could be a little nicer to your future husband."

"dont call me Kimmy." then i realized the second half of the sentence. "Wait! future what?"

"Future husband."

"Your not my Future husband."

"Oh yes i am."

"Why in your doll headed world think i would marry you."

"Because your beautiful, I'm beautiful and we will have adorable blond haired children."

"wow, what a way to ask. what no knee?" i said sarcastically.

"Fine. Kimberly Crawford. Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**raise ur hand if ur depressed!**

* * *

><p>"Kimberly Crawford, will you marry me." Ricky said shifting his hair in a way he thought was cool.<p>

"No." i said simply.

"Why not?" he asked frustrated. how dumb was this kid and why cant he take a hint?

"other then the fact that i HATE you and i'd rather marry a frog. i'm already engaged. to jack actually." i said smirking and even at this insane position, i smiled at my engament ring.

"oh Jack Brewer. Kim, let me refraze that. Kim, you are marrying me."

"and still no."

"Yes."

"no, no ricky i have a choice." i said like he was a baby.

"Wrong." ricky said like a buzzer on a game show.

"What are you talking about?" i asked confused.

"One button kim. on twitter, myspace, facebook you name it! Jackieboyz secret goes out."

"What secret?"

"Hmm.. your adorable when you play dumb." he smiled. i raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. i'll play along." Ricky said. "five almost six years ago. Jack lived in a small place in new york called the Five towns. about an hour away from the city- New york city that is. One day Jack went to the city. Jack with his hero complex, thought somthing suspecese of the guy and followed him. the man went under a broadway stage. and left there a blue package. When he left, Jack checked what was left there. It was a bomb." Ricky fake gasped. how did he know this story? not even his mother knew it. just jack and me. and apparently Ricky and his body guards too.

"Anyway. Jack's grandfather taught him all about different bombs and Jack was able to deactivate it. He called the police and left before they came. yada.. yada... moving on. Next Day on the cover of the news paper. they said they where looking for that 'hero'. they wanted to award him. unfortunately, the terrorist was also looking for him. So Jack convinced his mother to leave and move to Seaford Florida."

"That storys not true!" i lied - badly at that.

"Marry me kim."

"I- I" i hesitated. he smirk and signed for the guys to go to the car.

"Remeber, everyone reads my Twitter. you wouldn't want to put your little Jackie in danger. Would you?"

"Why should i trust you?"

"What choice do you have Kim. i'd love to know."

i stayed quiet.

"i thought so."

still quiet.

"Tenand i will post it."He thretened.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"I-" i turned around because i felt i was crying. i knew he was smirking " Fine i'll marry you." i said sadly.

"I thought youd see it my way." He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Tell Jack and i press that button" he warned. i kept my hair blocking my face but nodded.

then, he tried to take off Jacks ring but i smacked his hand away.

"one button." i took off the ring he put his ring on my finger. it was HIDIOUS- a girly girl dream and my nightmare. Pink with hearts and crowns and just...eww. how old was i 3?

"Later my love." He said and pulled my face to his. forcing me to kiss him. he tried getting through my lips not really asking for permission and i sobed. When he finished he left.

I broke down crying. like a 2 year old. jumping head first on the matt and breaking down.

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

I was laying in my bed when my cell phone went off.

"Hello?" i answered.

"Jack!"

"Hi Mrs. Crawford." i asked slightly confused.

"Is kim with you?" i sat up.

"She isn't home yet?" i asked.

"No"

"Don't worry mrs. Crawford. i'll find her." i said

i went to the place to place looking for her until i came up with a ingenious idea. Check the Dojo. She always went there.

KIM POV.

it was acouple hourse and didn't stop crying. i would bet my life that nobody has felt what i did now. my hear almost litterally broke. it physically and emotionally hurt. I was going to Hurt Me. Most importantly Jack. I already hurt myself with the kiss with Ricky. Even if i didn't kiss him. but Jack. i was supose to be with him for ever and always not ricky!

now i'm doomed to a life of blonde hair kids that belong to ricky. baking dinner- for Ricky. Being force to kiss- Ricky.

No longer futer Mrs. Kim Brewer

Now I'll be Mrs. Kim Weaver.

i sobbed louder. i wanted Jack. but even if her was here. he cant help me.

the bell rang signaling another person entered the dojo.

"Kim?" Jack called. and continued to walk he saw me on the floor. "Kim!" he ran to me.

"jack." i said not wiping away my tears. i tried to get up but i felt weak. my knees buckled and i fell back down. Jack helped me up and hugged me tight.

"What happened? you had us worried sick." Jack said not letting go of me. just givving me little kisses on my neck. the last kisses i'll get. i glanced at Jacks ring in my right hand and Rickys on my left finger. so this is it. its over. I lost me. For a good cause. i needed to do this because i love jack.

"Kimmy? What happened?" he asked again.

"Jack, i.. i need to talk to you."

**review**


	4. Chapter 4

I SWEAR BY THE LIGHT OF THE DRAGONS EYE TO BE LOYAL AND HONEST AND NEVER SAY DIE.

"Jack, we need to talk." i said into his shoulder. he looked at me and i hesitated.

"Kimmy. you could tell me anything, i'd kill , id die for you kim." he looked me in the eyes and i looked away.

"I cant marry you." i said.

"Why?" he said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I cant tell you."

"Kimmy. you could tell me anything. we can wait until your ready. we are yonge and we dont need to get married soon. ok Kimmy?" he said.

"Jack no. i - i - i - i love you i just cant be with you."

"I- are you breaking up with me." i wanted to die wright there.

"I- Yeah." i looked away tear pouring down my face like a heavy rain storm.

"What did i do?" he asked.

"Nothing Jack. its not you-"

"Its not you its me really kim?" his voice cracked.

"No. Its not you, or me, its 2011." i realized i said to much.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." i said. " i'm sorry." i turned around to leave.

"Kim. i cant just let you leave."

"Jack. you have to. please don't make me hurt you." i begged.

"But you already did kimmy." he said it sweatly like a childs game of house.

"I- Jack." i started. i had to lie i had to make it as convincing as i could.

"I HATE you jack!" i wanted to die wright there. he froze and looked at me. pain clear on his face.

"You hate me?" he repeated not much of a question. more like repeating it to himself.

i nodded anyway- i didn't trust my voice. it would crack.

"i " Jack was speachless. i watched his eyes glaze over. i gave him his ring back and a tearran down my face.

i did it. i made Jack Brewer Cry

i had NEVER seen jack cry. his mom once told me that he only cried when he was a baby. once he turned two. he never cried again.

So he loved me. Like he said he did. i Just didn't know though. i'm not a prize i never felt Lucky enogh for it to be true. i began to run out the door but jack twirled me around.

"Please dont leave kim. even if you hate me. you just cant leave."

"i have to." **_For you. _** i wanted to add.

"Kim. remember i love you. No matter what. Even if you hate me. i'll always be there for you." He looked down and saw my other ring. his eyes widened.

"Who is he?" he asked. pian clear on his face. in his cry. the hurt just so clear.

"Die." i said.

i ran.

and i just kept running.

* * *

><p>JACK POV.<p>

What happened? Who stole My kim?

What happened?

I felt tears on my face. i was crying. i felt pain and yet i was numb. i ran out of the dojo. i never wanted to see that place again. i ran home.

when i got there Rudy and my mom were sitting on the couch. they just got engaged and i didn't want to ruin thier night.

"Hey mom! Hey Rudy!" i yelled and ran upstairs hopping mu mom or rudy didn't notice the crack in my voice. but- things are never simple.

"Jack are you ok?" my mom asked.

"yeah."

"you dont sound ok." rudy said.

"I'm fine. just tiered." i covered most of my face with my hair. i gave them both a hug.

"Congrtz mom." i said.

"Thanks." she said.

"Welcome to the family." i said to rudy. rudy smile.

i went to my room. closed the door and yelled.- my room was sound proof. i just kept yelling. i started kicking stuff and destroying things. my desk was a pile of ruble and my closed everywhere and/ or ripped. i took a pair of not ripped pajama pants. i changed into them i took of my shirt. tears still streaming down my face. my voice gone.

Jack Brewer- crying.

now that is not normal. i felt pain like excruciating pain- in my chest. i hoped it was a heart attack but no. just heart break.i've never had my heart broken. but i'm pretty sure thats it.

i didn't cry like- wa wa wa- like a baby . more like when i wiped away a tear another one would fall.

Kim was no longer mine. some jerk stole her with in a couple hourse. and whats up with that ring. i thought she would hate that stuff. it looks like a 2 year old spit up on it. i knew i was to lucky to have her love me.

She Hated me!

She wanted me to Die.

who wouldn't? i hate me now? why would i never be good enough and what happened in 2011?

i didn't even meet kim until the end of it. whatever i did then, i wish i could change it. dumb 13 year old. i fell asleep crying.

* * *

><p>KIM POV.<p>

i some how ended up home. my mom was pacing my the door looking worried. when she saw me, she ran to me and hugged me.

"Where have you been?" she yelled.

**_oh you know, committing emotional suicide_**

i settled for. "With my ex fiance." my voice cracked.

"He broke up with you?" she asked appauled.

"No, i broke it off with him."

"I thought you loved him?" she asked/said confused.

"I love some one else." i lied.

"Who?"

"Ricky weaver." i said.

"Your lieing." she pointed out.

"No i'm engaged to ricky." i said and showed off the ring.

"What? you hate him!" she pointed out.

"I dont love ricky because you love jack and you want me to say that but my heart disagrees." i reviled nothing but did lie.. slightly.

"Ok... i love you and i'll always support your decision.

"thank you i said and ran up stairs."

I SWEAR BY THE LIGHT OF THE DRAGONS EYE TO BE LOYAL AND HONEST AND NEVER SAY DIE. WASABI.

Loyal- ricky kiss.

Honest- ' i hate you jack."

Never say die - i told jack to.

I Broke the wasabi code. i didn't deserve to be a Wasabi warior.

i cried myself to sleep wanting jack and wanting time to rewind 7 hours before.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack pov.

i woke up feeling weak and dehydrated. i was thirst but i didn't feel like drinking. i was hungry but i didn't feel like eating.

i was living dead. i just lay there, staring at nothing.

if last night hadn't happened, i would be at the dojo. but no. i'm home, doing nothing.

my cell phone went off. someone was calling me and i just ignored it. it kept ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing. i picked it up. my voice gone and scratchy.

* * *

><p>RUDY POV at dojo<p>

"I called jack and he didn't answer." i said.

"Same here." jerry said.

"Kims not answering either." Milton said.

"Same." Eddie agreed.

"Oh wait!" Jerry said. "Jack?" he spoke into the phone. " You ok man? you sound dead."

i rolled my eyes and signaled for him to give me the phone. he did.

"Jack you ok? youve never missed practice before."

"I'm fine." his voice cracked. " i'm not coming in today." he said.

"arer you sure jac-"

"I got to go." then he hung up. that was strange...

"i got kim!" Eddie said and handed me the phone.

"Kim? whats going on?"

"nothing. rudy, im sorry but i'm quitting the dojo."

"Why?" i asked. she loved this dojo.

"I... i Cant talk now. " then she hung up too.

now. i know there is somthing up.

"Miltons in charge. i'm going to figure out whats going on." i said grabbing my jacket. i needed to talk with jack.

* * *

><p>Jacks pov.<p>

There was a knock on my door but i didn't move.

"come in!' i said hoping the person would leave. Rudy walked in.

"Jack, whats going on? You never missed a practice and kim quit the Dojo. So Tell me what happened?" he said then he looked at me. tears still coming out of my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked again sympathetically.

Rudy- i trusted rudy. he was like a father to me. and soon was going to be mine, he was going to find out sooner or later. i told him everything, even how some jerk stole my kim.

"It just doesn't make sence!" he exclaimed.

"Apparently it has to." i said numbly.

"Well maybe some tv will cheer you up." he switched on the tv and began to look around for the remote. i knew where it was but i didn't want to say. some celebertly gossip show was on. the host said.

"Ricky Weaver Just announced his engagement to miss kimberly Crawford."

"What!" Rudy and i Yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

"What!" Rudy and i yelled.

"Ricky weaver!" i yelled. i jumped out of bed and didn't bother to put on a shirt. i grabbed my car keys and pushed rudy to the car.. i drove to a place i hoped i'd never go again. The Bobby wasabi dojo.

* * *

><p>NO ONES POV<p>

Jack jumped out of the car and ran into the dojo ignoring all the interested stares he got. all the girls were giing him looks. there was a shirtless man with a six pack, could you blame them. he jumped over tables and strollers anything to go to the dojo faster. He busted the doors open.

Jack Pov

i busted the doors open and the guys looked at me. i ignored them and when to the dojos speakers and blasted the radio so laud they were covering their ears.

let rudy tell them what happened. let them leave because the sound was so loud. then the song ended and new song began - a song by Ricky Weaver. i yelled and kicked the punching dummy. i destroyed it and moved on to the big blue punching bag just taking my anger out. the guys where giving me looks but just snuck away and out of the dojo. i spent the next 62 hours none stop ignoring phone calls, blasting music and ignoring who ever was rave enogh to come talk to me. i didnt stop for 62 hourse when i fainted from dehydration.

"jack." i herd somone shaking me. my mom. i felt waterbeing forced into my mouth and then spraid on my face. " what?'' i groaned.

"Oh think goodness!" My mother said.

"Mom?" i asked even though i knew.

"hi Jack. Rudy told me." i looked and saw him holding my in a sitting position. he smiled.

the music had been turned off and i looked around how much i destroyed the dojo.

"I'm sorry about the dojo." i said to rudy. " and my bed room." i said to my mom.

"what did you do to your room."

"Nothing." i saw blonde hair turn and run from the window. kim.

i jumped up and followed her. failed attemped because i was so week and dissy.

"Kim!" i yelled she kept running.

"I'm doing this for you." she yelled and ran. doing what? leaving. how does that make sence.

i went back and got money from my mom.

walked into the closest CVS and bought the magazine called.

Kicky

As in KIm and riCKY

What happened to Kick

KIm and jaCK

why dont need a Y not until not

Y is she marrying

Y did she leave me broken

Y can she hurt me so much

before ricky their was no why.

The man at the counter gave my a simpathedic look and i nodded.

everyone knew about kim and i.

i walked out of the store and went to my house. i turned to the page named ' about kimberly'

the page said.

KIMBERLY CRAWFORD.

Age: 18

Loves: Pink. the name kimberly. ricky. shoping and princesses.

Hates: Karate and when people call her kim.

'Kim loves mini skirts and tight dresses.'

i raised an eyebrow. are they kidding she hates all that stuff and loves Karate.

aparently the wedding date is..IN TWO DAYS!

"TWO DAYS!" i yelled. i flipped the page over and there is a picture of them swapping spit.

She looks uncomfortable while he is feeling her up.

"What is she doing." i asked myself. my mind cleared alittle. she didn't want to be there in this picture. i needed to talk to kim. i called milton.

"Jack?" he sounded surprised.

"Wheres kim?"

"i dont know?. i'll find out for you." he said.

"Dont tell her i want to know!" i told him

"I wont." i hung up. i waited impatiently for him to call back.

"Finally!" i said when he called.

"Shes getting a wedding dress in LA. she's ganna be back tomorrow night. she's upset because ricky is trying to push her into doing... you know what."

"What!" i yelled.

"Please dont make me say it."

"i got it. thanks milton."

I called kims cell phone on *67.

* * *

><p>"Ricky stop!" i said to him. he kept tugging at my pants.<p>

"You know you want to."

"Perv."he put his hands to my shirt. trying to unbotton it." i slapped his hand away. my phone rang the caller ID said milton.

"I have to take this." i said grabbing the phone and locking myself in the bathroom.

"Milton! Thank gosh!"

"Hello to you too kim."

"hi." i said.

"Whats up with you?"

"running from Ricky. hes trying to take away my virginity."

"Eww. TMI." i rolled my eyes.

"So where are you?"

"In LA. Ricky brought me here to get a wedding dress. tomorrow night we will be back to seaford to my wedding. you and the guys are invited. not jack." i added sadly. Weaver made that very clear. No jack.

"Oh, ok. see you then." he said.

"Milton! wait. i cant go back out there."

"Kim, i have to go. stay safe and dont do what your not ready for."

"bye."

"bye."

i really didn;t want to go back out there.

my phone rang again- unknown number.

"Hello?"

"kim!" he saounded realived.

"Jack?" i wispered.

"Kimberly!" Ricky was knocking on the door.

"Yeah its me."

"what?" i said.

"Kim. Two days?"

'Just two." i said hoping he didn't notice how sad i sounded.

"kim. Please dont do it."

"i have to."

"kim! you have 30 secounds to get out here or i'm pressing the button."

"I have to go."

"Dont let that jerk boss you around kim!" Jack said.

"I could take care of myself." i said. "im leaving now."

"I love you kim." he said and the line went dead.

"3 secounds!" i opened the door. he was standing there in his boxers.

"put some cloths on!" i complained.

"Or you take some off." he said.

"NO!" i said.

"ONe click." he thretened.

"Is this how my life is going to be like forever? threat after threat?"

"just do what your told. trust me youll like it." Ricky said.

"i do not trust you."

"so dont." he pulled me by my shirt. and started unbuttoning it. i slapped it away again.

"Click Click. 20 secounds to chose."

my options.

Jacks life.

my virginity.

"Fine." i said sadly. he smiled and pulled my by my shirt and started unbuttoning it. this time, i let him


	7. Chapter 7

**hahahah lol - i decided to post this bc it got alot of review and i was freaking out**

**btw- THIS IS NOT RATED M**

**i no nothing about that catagory so... yeah**

**HAHAHAHAH**

**enjoy**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>"Ricky. Please." i begged. he was pinning me on the bed.<p>

"your so cute when you think there is hope." hes gotton my shirt off so i'm just in a bra and now hes pulling down my pants.

"Ricky. atleast wait until the wedding." i looked at the clock 12:04 am"Its tomorrow."

"nope" rikki said.

"please." i begged.

"kim. stop talking you ruining the mood."

"ricky!" he pulled down my pants and was now just feeling around. i felt uncomfortable and violated.

"Kim! your ruining my good time!" he starts to reach for his phone. " you say one more word and i'll press it." i nodded.

he learned forward on top of me. starting to get the hook on my bra. when he finished there. he smiled evily, rubbed his hands together and started to pull down his boxers.

"Don't worry babe, you wont feel a thing." he said. i closed my eyes and he pulled down my underwear.

_'knock. knock'_

he groaned.

"Yes?" he said annoyed.

"Mr. Weaver, your have an interveiw in two minutes." his manager mary said.

"Alright i'm coming!" he said. he ran his hands over my undressed body one more time before he got up.

"we will continue this later." Ricky said and wiggled his eyebrows.

he put on his cloths and left. i cried. Ricky weaver saw me naked. he touched me... he almost did me.

i pulled the blanket over myself and cried. i curled into a ball and did the one thing that could possibly make me feel better- i called jack.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jack?"

"Kim? Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"No."

"What happened."

"I cant say but i need somone to talk too."

"What about Ricky." he said edgy.

"I- i cant talk to him right now." not a lie at all.

"Kimmy. i cant help you if i don't know what happened."

"Your right. i'm sorry i called. i wont bother again" i cried.

"Kimmy wait!" i herd as i hung up.

ricky was a jerk!

a disgusting- Doll Head Jerk!

I wanted JAck and i was right! Jack HAtes me- Today i have to go on a plane. go home and show my mom the slutty wedding dress Ricky is forcing me to wear and become,

Mrs. Kimberly Weaver.

i cried again. i got fresh clothes and showered. then i fell asleep quite easily.

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

i wonder if kim let ricky...no she wouldn't

i know kim. but then why was she crying? no she wouldn't.

i fell asleep thinking about this.

when i woke up i realized. kims getting married tomorrow. that, and i overslept. i jumped out of bed and ran to the dojo.

"Sorry." i said when i got there. thats all i said. i don't talk asmush since kim left. i just wasn't in the mood. Rudy told me that we are going to have to spar fot the next couple of days because i destroyed alot of stuff.

so, i was sparing with jerry and like eddie, he was scared. i went easy on him. im tierd of the fighting. i just wished i fugured out what happened.

then it was like 7 Pm.

i knew kim would be home and i needed to know what happened before she got married tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Kim Pov.<p>

i had the music i used to dance to.. you know, when i was happy, blasting through my room.

"Oh, sweety, we dont listen to that garbage." ricky said and turned it off, putting his Cd in.

"Now, i'm going to the bathroom." he said. he took a step close to me and i backed up. Since last night i have been avoiding him at all cost.. except jacks.

he still came closer and huged me. i was still. then he left. i turned around and jack was on my bed like he usually did.

"Creeper." i tried to joke. he gave a small style.

'kim. i need to talk to you."

"Jack! you have to go!" i realized. Ricky went to that bathroom and boys go quick- really.

"No!" he yelled back

"you have to leave now!" i said again. no i didn't want him to leave. i wanted him to kill ricky.

"Yeah, you do." Ricky said.

"i'm not leaving until i find out what happened." JAck said.

"You want to know what happened?" ricky began." Kim doesnt like you, never did. infact, she hates you."

i cut in.

"Thats why i quit the DOJO." mage the word clear as to give him a hint. "i couldn't stand to watch all the VIDEOS of us. it was like that time TRUMAN took a video of eddie kissing the doll and kept MAKING him do things. i dont want to see you anymore- ever." i lied.

hen ricky pulled me into a kiss i didn't like him touching me so i broke it. i didn't like the bad memories of last night. when i looked backat the bed. jack jumped out the window. he left.

"Good job kimmy." Ricky said.

"dont call me that."

"I'll call you what i want!" he said holding up his phone and waving it around like a threat.

"Your turn to leave." i said.

"What?"

"Bad luck, wedding tomorrow- get out." i said. but honestly, i didn't want to be alone with him.

"i knew you wanted us to last!" he said triumphantly. Moron- i thought as i pushed him out of the room. my mom was there, looking at me. i fake smiled, knowing she could see wright threw it and closed the door.

i lay on my bed. now its up to jack. i meen, Rickys dumb. i thouhthe would notice the hints.

DOJO

VIDEOS

TRUMAN

MAKING

i thought maybe jack would go to truman and whach the videos of ricky thretening me and see why i left him. i just want him to know i love him and not ricky.

* * *

><p>Jack Pov.<p>

Let him kiss her! fine! I dont Care~ lies. yes i do care. Fine i just have to except the fact that there will never be a Kim anderson.

but i couldn't. i was surprized at how exusted i was. i fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>WHO ELSE IS IN LOVE W JACKS VICTORY DANCE AND THE LINE "YO, Y U GATTA COME AT ME W ALL THAT FLIDGE<strong>

**HAHAHAH**

**REEEEVVIIEEWWW**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack!" i was shaken awake.

"Yo Jack man Wake up!" on insticked i kicked whoever it was away. When i opened my eyes, i see jerry clutching his stomach.

"Sorry, Jer. Whats up?"

"Man, you gatta get up and get your girl back! the wedding starts in two hours!"

"Jerry this isnt the movies! she doesn't want to see me anymore!" i said angerly.

"What are you talking about?" Classic JErry. i sighed.

"i talked to kim last night."

"Wha'd she say?"

"She left the DOJO because she didn't want to see the VIDEOS and something about TRUMAN MAKING eddie do stuff." i emphasized the words the way she did.

"why are you talking like that?" Jerry asked.

"She said it like that."

"OH! and people say i'm the dumb one!"

"what?" i asked confused.

"Shes hinting something. Dojo, Videos,Truman, making!"

"Your wright Jerry!.. yeah that sounded weird.." i pointed out.

"I know." jerry said.

"Truman Dad owns the security system that guards the mall! kim was crying in the dojo the night she... ended it. Thats where i found her! i have no idea where making comes in this bat we could go look at last weeks dojo fotage! and then-"

i looked at jerry. he was trying very hard to look like he knew what i was saying. i saw right threw it ans rolled my eyes/

"Come one!" i yelled to jerry grabbing my car keys and not changing.

"Where are we going?"

"Truman."

* * *

><p>Jerry wearing a tux and me in just pants. once again ignoring all the looks i got from the girls- i mean come on i do have a six pack.- we kept running,Jerry and i ran threw the mall. we got to the office we were looking for and knocked- more like banded- on the door continuously until somone answered it.<p>

"Could i help you." And annoyed, unenthusiastic, under paid worker asked.

"Wheres TrumaN?" i asked.

"You cant talk to him with out an appointment and -"

"Tell him its Jack." i said cutting her off.

Truman and i are on pretty good termed. 2 years ago, he almost caused his father to loose his hole bisness and i saved it so where cool now.

"Let them in!" Truman yelled.

we ran to him.

"Truman, pay back time. i need last weeks Dojo Fotage! its an emergency." I could hear out of shape jerry panting behind me.

"Why?"

"Kim might be in trouble!"

"i thought she ended it with you?" Truman asked. that stung.

"Thanks for the reminder." i said sarcastically.

truman sat at his desk and started looking threw a the videos until he finaly got to last weeks dojo video.

First we saw Kim and i walk into the dojo about to tell the guys about our engament.

"Fast forward." i said. he listened. i stoped him when i saw a very happy kim in the dojo.

We watched as ricky came in with his security gaurds and kim kicking there but until she was caught.

we herd her thretening her and saw how he forced him to kiss her and my fist clenched. Kim needed free will.

"I remember that newspaper." truman said shocked when he found out my secret.

"I saved it because i was at broadway that day!" Truman said.

"Kim does love me.." i realized.

"GO MAN!" jerry yelled.

and with that i took off. i was crashing a wedding in sweat pants. Shirtless in my Pjs. Nice way to get your girl back. i jumped into the car and began to drive over the speed limit by almost 100 mph.

* * *

><p>Kims Pov<p>

i'm at my own wedding and i cant even be happy. i'm dressed like a slut and going to be married off to some sleaze bag jerk face.

i hate this. i hate my future husband!

I love jack.

My jack.

He probably hate me! who wouldn't? i hate me!

i could never forgive myself for what i've done! but i had to do it...

JAck! take the hints please! before it to late. i called him.

its rang twice.

"Hello!" he was talking over the engine of his car.

"Hi jack."

"Kim?"

"its me."

"Oh thank gosh! Kim dont get married- i got the hints! i'm coming to get you."

"You cant!" i said.

"why not!"

"Jack! then that terrorist will come for you and i wont let that happen. even if i have to wear this slutty dress.i love you jack." i said and hung up. i continued to cry.

"Kim." my mom came into the room. i decided to tell her what happened. rikki never said anything about telling my mom.

"Kim. Dont marry him."

"Weren't you listening? i cant. jack will be hurt or hunted and.. i couldn't live with myself..."

"and you can live with ricky?"

"Mom. please, just be there for me."

"Always." my mother said and hugged me.

"Time to go!" one of Ricky's one night stands announced to me. i wiped away my tears. great thing i had water proof makeup. i looked in the mirror one last time. the last time i would ever be Kim Crawford.

here i was wearing a slutty pink dress that if i sit you could see the thong i was forced - by ricky- to wear. how do people wear there things, there like a permanent weggie. anyway. i also could move very well in that hidious pink alfit. it was so tight it was hard to breath.

the veil was a verry thik pink. i looked like a slut.

i walked to the door. waiting for them to open the doors so i could go marry ricky. so the world could take pictures of me in the dress and call me names.

the doors opened and i walked down the ile with my dad. he did not like ricky at all. he was glaring the hole time. tears streamed down my cheek.

i wanted jack.

ricky took me from my dad.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to watch the eternal ceremony of love. marrige." the dude in white said. ( Forgot wat its called.)

"If anyone object please speak now or forever hold your peace."

i could see my dad almost stand up before my mom made him sit down.

"moving on." the man said.

"Ricky Weaver, Do you take Kimberly Crawford to be your lawfully wedded wife. to love and to cherish, aslong as you both shall live."

"I do." he said adjusting his hair and lowering his voice trying to sound good.

"And do you Kimberly Crawford take Ricky Weaver to be your lawfully wedded love and to cherish, aslong as you both shall live."

"i.." i froze. what would jack want me to do. i know what he would want me to do. leave now. marry him. but icant let that happened. millions of people around the world are watching this wedding.

Ricky mouthed the words. ' one button and i nodded.

"I-"

"Dont!" a voice interupted from behind.

"Jack!" Ricky and i said at the same time.

he wasn't wearing a shirt. just his favorite sweatpants. he was holding another pair of sweatpants and a sweater.

"i have an announcement to make." Jack said.


	9. Chapter 9

**lol- i thought i posted this a while ago- awwkk**

**ok so i was asked y it was a big secrets.**

**hmm.. how to put this simply... ok-**

**well, the terrorist who set up the bomb is still alive**

**it puts Jack indanger. Terrorists are INSANE. i would run away from a guy thats a killer.**

**Wouldn't you?**

* * *

><p>kim pov<p>

"I have an anouncement to make!"

"What are you doing jack." he winked at me. i blushed.

"First of all! here kim." he passed me the cloths in his hands.

"Thanks." i said. he nodded as i began to put on the sweatshirt ontop of my sad excuse of a dress.

"I moved to seaford five years ago and i met kim. We fell in love and just last week, i asked her to marry me. the next day, i found her in the dojo- we both take karate at the bobby wasabi Dojo-" he added before continuing. "anyways, i found her and she broke it off."

i looked away guitily. REporters where smiling at jacks news.

"Now, just 1 and a half hours ago, i found out why she went with ricky. see, Doll head over their forgot about the security cameras in the dojo -"

"What are you talking about!" Ricky said. " My Head is not like a doll!" i glared.

"As i was saying, one night kim was in the dojo, and ricky comes and two body gaurds hold her against her will. Ricky thretens her with my secret." my eyes widened. he wouldn't!... would he?

yeah, yeah he would.

"My secret went back to before i moved here." he began.

"Jack! Dont." i warned him, running to him, holding my skirt so no one would see anything.

"Kim. Its fine."

" six years ago. I lived in a small place in new york called the Five towns. about an hour away from New york city. One day went to the city. J thought somthing suspecese of the guy and followed him. the man went under a broadway stage. and left there a blue package. When he left, i checked what was left there. It was a bomb."

the room gasped. i looked back at him worried for his saftey. he just smiled at me.

i looked at my parents, rudy, milton and eddies face. of course Jerry would be late. they all looked shocked. he didn't even finish the story gosh!

"I disabled it and called the police. i ran before they knew it was me. the next day, the newspaper was saying how people wanted to know who saved the life of so many people. sadly, one of those people were i terrorist who set it up."

"The hero of broadway." a reporter remembered. " That boy, aparently you Saved 9 thousand lives that day, the bomb could have blown up nine city blocks!" she said.

"yeah.. didn't exactly read the article." Jack said. " i was busy. My mom never knew about this but i somehow was able to convince her to move to seaford with my grandfather."

"Jack! you cant have kim!"

"Ricky, you got nothing on me or kim, so if you dont mind, i'll just take my kimmy home." i blushed and he put his arm around me. he began to lead me towards the door.

"This isnt over! karate geek!" Ricky said.

"Nice come back." i sarcastically complimented.

* * *

><p>jack went to get t<p>

* * *

><p>he car because he claimed he needed to run to get here on time. so while he went to get it i went to change into the sweatpants and take off that terrible dress.<p>

Then the lock was picked. i held the door closed.

"Ocupied." i said anoyed.

"I know." Ricky said from behind me. i scream and tried to cover as much of me as i could with the sweater.

"Get Out!" i yelled at him.

"Kim, i wanted you for somthing, and i'm going to get it!" he said ripping the sweater from my hand. i grabbed the pink dress to cover myself.

"your halarious ricky, now nothing is holding me back from destroying you."

"Oh really?" he challenged.

"Really." he snapped his fingure and two men grabbed me from behind.

"You were saying."

"Jack!" i yelled.

"Left the building, i guess he wanted to give us some private time." he looked at the men and said : "YOu guys could have a turn after me."

Then nodded. then riccky ripped the dress out of my hand.

I scream when he unhooked my bra.

* * *

><p>Jack POv<p>

I herd a yell. it sounded like kim. so, natrully, i ran.

"Kim?" i yelled.

"Ricky dont!" she yelled.

"but your so pretty." he said back.

"Dont touch me!" she yelled.

"But i'm having so much fun!' he complained.

i burst the door open to find ricky in his boxers- eww. a naked kim being held up by two men.

i was angry.

".now." i thretened.

"Ganne make me?" on of the men said.

"Yes." i said as i began to kick their but. i threw the both in to rikki and caught kim before she could hit the ground. she blushed because she was... naked. i handed her her seater and sweatpants. while she put themon i called the police. we left before they got there. we went in my car. i turned to her.

Kim POV

"YOu ok?" jack asked once we were in the car. i jumped to him nd kissed him. i missed his kisses. i loved them. like a drug, i was addicted to. love.

"I love you." He says to me when we brake apart for air.

"I love you too, thank you from saving me." his face got more serious.

"Kim, did you and him do it... did he make you-"

"He tried." i admitted. " When you called me after milton called me, i was hiding in the bathroom from him."

"So did you?"

"No." i said. " but it got to close." tears began pooring down my face.

"Its ok sweety." he said to me and i cried into his shoulder. "Look at me." he said. i obayed. " i hit them all to hard to remember anything."i laughed. especially because it was probably true.

"Marry me kim." Jack said. " lets pretend this never happened. Marry me."

i smile laughed. i took off the ring ricky gave my and threw it in the back of jacks car.

"Yes!" i said and kissed him again. Finally, my perfect life... perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>HMMM.. YES EPOLOGE.<strong>

**NO EPOLOGE...**

**WHAT DO U THINK?**

**REVIEW**

**WELCOME HOME GILAD SHALIT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**dedicated to blackbeltboyz101- who literally forced me to make an epilogue by making me laugh me head off- lol.**

* * *

><p>Fast forward.<p>

Now, I'm holding Jacks hands. looking into his beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"Do you, Jack Brewer, take kim crawford to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"i do." he said.

"And do you, Kim Crawford, Take jack Brewer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." i said threw happy tears.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Jack leaned in, so did I.

we kissed. a kiss worth millions of words. when we finally broke apart we said:

"I love you." at the same time.

Then, Jack kissed me again.

"Welcome to the family, Kim Brewer."

the name made butterflies explode in my stomach.

Thats me- I'm kim Brewer!

i've wanted and waited for that for so long. I'm not ricky Weavers. i'm not Kim Weaver.

I'm Jacks. usually i would fight that i wasnt an object but, i love jack. i want to be his. nobody elses.

i kissed jack again. then we faced the crowd and i took it all in.

My perfect wedding. Exactly how i always dreamed it would be.- except that jerry insisted on being my brides maid. You know, he doesn't look to bad in a skirt. though, i think he just wore it to make Kelsey laugh. he told Jack he was going to change after the ceremony.

"Cake?" Jack offered. i nodded.

We cut the a peace of the cake together, the cake had little frosting apples on it. My idea.

i mean, it was the way we met, and the way he proposed. so it made sense. We linked our arms and fed it to eachother.

After, i was handed off. person to person. i think i danced with everyone. I think the only one who didn't step on my foot was Jerry ( and jack). but, it was fun either way. one of the happiest days on my life.

The warriors sang 'love ninja' just to make us laugh.

"So, what are you guys doing in the future?" Jack, my husband! asked them.

"Marrying your mom." Rudy said. i laughed.

"So, then i guess that makes you my dad."

"We are one karate kickin family." Jack added and pulled me on his lap.

"Well, i'm going to be a scientist before i try to find love." Milton said though we all know that julie just moved back and he had been keeping a close eye on her.

"I honestly don't know, collage first and them maybe open my own resterant! yeah! Then i could get FREE FOOD."

"You know you would have to leave food for the customers right?" Jerry said.

"One Problem at a time Jerry!" eddie said.

we all laughed.

"I don't know guys. all i know now is that if i ever have kids one day, the first thing i will teach them is: Do NOT mess with the Brewer kids, they'll kick your butt." Jerry said.

we all laughed. Jack and i blushed a tomato red. That implied something... else.

"time to go." my mother said.

jack and i looked at eachother.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked me. i noded.

"Always." i answer. and with that, we took off towards our honey moon.

* * *

><p>6 years later<p>

"HIYA!" scream a five year old, Alex Brewer.

"Good job!" Jack coached looking at the 3 pieces of wood that were now dust on the floor.

"My turn!"yelled a very enthusiastic twin named Taylor.

Alex and taylor are identical twin girls. they have a little 3 year old brother named, James.

"Where is james?" Jack asked me.

"Hes not with you?" i asked jack alarmed.

James was like his father, not a trouble maker per-say, but he plays by his own rules.

"I'll find him, you watch the girls." i said to jack.

"No, you stay here, i'll find him." jack very much knows i can handle myself, but, when i'm pregnant like i am now, ( 6 1/2 mounths) he tends to be, extremely careful.

i nodded and jack went off into our house yelling,

"James! Where are you! James ! i told you you could do that when your older, its dangerous now."

"Mommy." said alex coming to sit on my lap.

"Yes sweety?"

"When can we visit aunt Kira?"

yup, Jack is finally not an only child. Jacks mom, and rudy had a baby girl that was about 8 mouths older then alex and Taylor. apparently, Jacks mom was pregnant before our wedding but didn't tell us about it because of the hole ricky thing.

"Well, they are coming over soon, so is, milton, jerry, and eddies families."

"Yay!" Cried Taylor and alex. then they started to do jacks victory dance. i thought them it one day while Jack was at milton house.

"Kimmy, guess what james was doing." i looked at jack who chuckle when he saw the girls doing his dance.

"Um, something he wasn't suppose to be doing, like his father always did." jack smiled and nodded.

James came from behind him and but his hands up signaling he wanted to be held. Jack piced him up and gave him a kiss.

"Somebody was playing with nun-chucks, while on a skateboard." james hid his face.

"Sowy." he said. them the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Taylor yelled. all three of them ran to the door. none of them could reach the lock yet so i went to get it.

on the other side of the door could be herd a 24 year old jerry haveing a conversation with a 4 year old kid.

"What did i tell you Cole?" Jerry asked his four year old son.

"No fighting with Jackie and kimmy's kids. they can hurt me."

"Thats my boy!" Jerry said and picked him up.

"Ow!" jerry yelled when his wife, Kelsey hit the back of his head. i opened the door.

"Kimmy!"yelled 5 kids who imediately tackled me. i laughed.

"Guys! be careful! Kimmy's holding another baby!" Jack called worrily.

"Sorry kimmy." Milton's oldest son Dylan said and kissed my tummy. his example being followed by his younger brother Riley,My sister in law Kira, Jerrys son cole, Cole's sister Casey and eddies daughter Lissa. he named her lissa because it reminded him of pizza.

i laughed as they all kissed my stomach.

Jack helped me up and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks." i said. then jack leaned down and kissed my stomach too.

"You ok in there?" he asked. we didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, we made that a tradition in our family. if you know, it sucks the fun out of either, 'its a boy' or ' its a girl' after you give birth.

Answering Jacks question, the baby kicked. that tickled. i smiled.

"Come on guys, Cole and casey are outside with james and no supervision. thats a terrible idea." Kelsey said and we laughed.

Kelsey, julie and eddies new wife macy, Jacks mom and i sat next to our husbands on the outdoor couches except jack and me who went to sit on the hammick.

together we watched our adorable kids play on a fresh green, grassy lawn. happy as a children could be.

Jack and my dream come true.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>My Profile had upcoming storys. the next one i wrote but i don't know if i should post it yet, it called superman. chek what its about on my pro and TELL ME WHAT U THINK- I'MMM BEEEGGGGIIINNNGG<strong>

**BTW, LEO HOWARD, OLIVIA HOLT INTERVIEW, CHEK IT OUT-**

/watch?v=w5G7Le51Y-c&feature=related

just take out the -'s bc fan-fiction doesn't let u put a website

**sooo cute!**

REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT THE LINK!


	11. Chapter 11

**_sorry 4 authors note._**

**_I MADE A FANPAGE ON FACEBOOK BC I WANNA C IF ANYONE ACTUALLY LIKES THE THINGS I RITE SO PLZ- LIKE IT_**

**_ITS UNDER _**

**_KickinTaylor_**

**_OR GO TO:_**

**_face-_****_book_**

**_.com/Kickintaylor13_**

**_PLZ LIKE IT SORRY ;P_**


	12. Chapter 12

New kickin' it Fic

PLZ READ AND REVIEW

After being forced to choose his troops over his twin sister, jack promises himself no more joking around, no more games and no more excuses- that's before he fell in love with the blonde. JXK - Warning, Rated T but its more like T Plus Also, Please, please, please review


End file.
